<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweating our confessions by selkiechicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083714">sweating our confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiechicken/pseuds/selkiechicken'>selkiechicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiechicken/pseuds/selkiechicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizzop notices a pattern, and exploits it. Hamid's so pretty when he's taken apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweating our confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts">skvadern</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah welcome to piss hell. </p><p>words for hamid's anatomy are cunt, cock, and dick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grizzop notices a pattern. He’s pretty certain that this was not what his Lady had in mind when it came being tuned into the hunt, but he isn’t the one doling out powers. The pattern is this: Hamid, dear, pretty Hamid, gets so involved in all the sewing projects he’s got going on that he keeps nearly pissing himself. Grizzop can basically smell the desperation on him after a couple of hours most days. He’s smelt it on Hamid before, when he’s being especially mean during sex. But this isn’t tempered by Hamid’s arousal, just a hint of fear. It’s nearly intoxicating. And Hamid just doesn’t learn. It would be infuriating, except for the part of Grizzop that wants to see how far he can push that desperation. </p><p>Which brings him to now, when he brings Hamid a cool glass of water after the halfling has been shut in his room sewing for several hours on end. Grizzop hands Hamid the glass, and he drinks it without even thinking. Grizzop sits on Hamid's bed and starts sharpening some arrowheads. And he waits. Hamid is squirming, absentmindedly, but still lost in his work. It’s adorable. He looks so small in the hotel desk, and while it’s usually frustrating to be in places that aren’t meant for smaller beings, it just adds to how helpless Hamid is about to be. </p><p>It’s another half hour before Hamid moves to get up. The chair shifts backwards, and Grizzop is on his feet. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks, voice low in the way he knows gets Hamid going. </p><p>Hamid blushes, and won’t even meet his eyes while rocking ever so slightly side to side. </p><p>“I just have to use the washroom,” Hamid says. </p><p>“No,” Grizzop says, stepping into Hamid’s space. “I think you’ll stay put.” Hamid sits back into the wooden desk chair. Grizzop sits down in his lap, and Hamid swears, realizing just how full and trapped he is. How helpless. How precious. </p><p>“Grizzop, please-” He begs. </p><p>“Please what baby? We’re just getting started.” Grizzop runs a hand through Hamid’s hair as he leans purposefully into Hamid’s bladder, which is warm and hard against him. Full. Painfully full, probably, considering how Hamid <em> whines, </em>a high pitched noise that goes straight to Grizzop’s own arousal. </p><p>“Good boy,” Grizzop praises softly. “You’re going to be good for me, right? Keep your control? Won’t make a mess?” Hamid is biting his lip, trying to hold himself together, and it’s so good. He’s desperate and he’s so needy. Grizzop isn’t a monster, he’ll give the halfling a nice reward. He presses kisses into Hamid’s neck, and slowly gets rougher and rougher. He’s absolutely enchanted by how wrecked Hamid sounds, moaning and begging, but he wants to drag this out as long as he can. He gets a little rougher, ensuring Hamid will be wearing a collar of his bruises. </p><p>“Fuck, Grizzop, please-” </p><p>“What’s going on baby? Do you feel all heavy? Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hamid cries, and sure enough, there’s tears in the corner of his eyes. “Gods, I’m so full.” Grizzop moves a hand and rests it lightly on Hamid’s bladder, who moans. “Please don't, I don’t know if I can hold it.” </p><p>That’s too much of a temptation, and Grizzop lightly pats the swollen tummy, just the once, and Hamid tries to curl in on himself like he’s been shot. Grizzop is rock hard in his own pants from the sight. </p><p>“Please,” Hamid begs, and he’s so pretty like this, staring up at Grizzop, crying with those big eyes. He decides a little mercy is order. He runs a hand through Hamid’s hair. </p><p>“I know I’ve gotten you all worked up, poor thing. So you can have a choice: either you can get up and go pee, or you can cum and make a mess here.” As he lays out the options, Grizzop strokes a hand between Hamid’s legs, just to give a hint of pleasure Hamid could have. Hamid can’t even look him in the eyes anymore, but Grizzop can see him blushing anyways. He can take his time, he knows Hamid will only get more desperate as time goes on. </p><p>“Please let me cum,” Hamid eventually whispers, still with his head down. </p><p>Grizzop grins at the words, and still says: “What was that? Use your words baby.” </p><p>“Grizzop, gods, please let me cum.” Hamid is begging, nearly ready to start sobbing again. </p><p>“Of course, I’ll take care of you, messy little thing.” Grizzop praises, spreading Hamid’s legs apart, knowing it’s only making it harder for Hamid to keep his control. He thinks briefly about taking off Hamid’s pants, but he kind of wants to see Hamid make a mess of his nice clothes too. A shame, Hamid has such a nice cunt, but he’ll see it another time. Instead Grizzop runs a single finger between Hamid’s legs, until he hits the Hamid’s dick and Hamid tries to buck against him, desperate for friction, desperate for release. </p><p>“Hey,” Grizzop chastities, giving the lightest, most frustrating touch he can to Hamid’s cock as he does. “You still have to be good for me, if you want to cum.” Hamid just moans and nods rapidly, which isn’t surprising. Grizzop gives him more pressure, more movement, and Hamid keeps making those pretty noises. </p><p>“You’re so wet, are you sure you haven’t lost control yet?” He teases, knowing it’s just Hamid’s own arousal soaking through his trousers. Hamid shakes his head. “I’m good, I promise.” Hamid is struggling to speak, and Grizzop takes one hand and places it on Hamid’s bladder. It’s even harder now, and nearly spasming. </p><p>“You’re so full,” he tells the halfling, just to see if his pretty blush will get any stronger. To Grizzop’s delight, it does, and Hamid whines again. He leaves his hand heavy on Hamid’s abdomen, and takes his other and returns to the little circles he knows will send Hamid over the edge. Hamid’s breathing speeds up, and Grizzop ups the intensity, and leans in to gently bite at the bruises he’s left on Hamid’s neck. </p><p>“Grizzop, I can’t hold it-” is Hamid’s last desperate cry before he flies over the edge and loses all control. Grizzop keeps the little circles on his dick going, though slowing down as Hamid soaks his pants and cums. Hamid has his eyes squeezed close but his mouth wide open, absolutely blissed and wrung out. </p><p>“Oh gods,” Hamid says quietly, after he finally seems finished. </p><p>“Messy little thing,” Grizzop says and he runs his hand through Hamid’s hair. “You were so good for me.” </p><p>Hamid smiles, and then sits up enough to rest his head against Grizzop’s chest. </p><p>“Ready to get cleaned up?” Grizzop laughs as prestidigitation dries them both up. </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have nothing to say for myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>